<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends of the Undead by starrnobella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956129">Friends of the Undead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella'>starrnobella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge, Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020, Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is always a little more fun with friends and scary adventures.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50453627692/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster &amp; Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends of the Undead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is the tenth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.</p><p>The challenge: Friendship.</p><p>This was also written for Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, square O4: Haunted House AU. As well as written for the Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020, square Y3: Darcy x Jane.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Love always,<br/>~starr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane Foster wasn't one for celebrating Halloween, but she would do anything to make her best friend smile. The day Darcy Lewis walked into Jane's life was one of the best days she ever experienced. Darcy made her smile and did things outside of her comfort zone, but just like any friendship, Jane's friendship with Darcy had its flaws.</p><p>One of the most significant flaws in their friendship was Jane's insistence on being on time and Darcy's petulance for being fashionably late. Slipping her phone out of her pocket, Jane scrolled back through her conversation with Darcy earlier this morning.</p><p>"I knew it," Jane grumbled, skimming over the messages. "We agreed to meet here at six-thirty. Where is she?"</p><p>Jane looked around at the crowd gathered around. There was a wide array of costumes roaming around the fairgrounds. She noticed a coven of witches gathering in front of the haunted corn maze and a group of ghosts running away from a zombie off in the distance. She shook her head and chuckled to herself, pulling her sweater tight around her waist.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I'm late!" Darcy called, forcing Jane to turn around and see her best friend running towards her.</p><p>Jane rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head as a smile pulled at the corner of her lips, watching Darcy approach. Her costume was interesting, to say the least. There was congealed blood around her neck, and she was carrying something in her left hand.</p><p>"I'm late because I lost my head," Darcy said, flashing a smile at Jane as she stopped just in front of her friend.</p><p>"You mean figuratively, right?" Jane asked, furrowing her brow as she looked her friend up and down.</p><p>"Literally," Darcy said, lifting the decapitated head from her side and showing it to Jane. "And figuratively."</p><p>Jane tossed her head back with a laugh, shaking her head. "What are you supposed to be?"</p><p>"I'm a nearly headless zombie," Darcy replied, shrugging her shoulders as she looked Jane up and down. "We agreed to dress up for the haunted house. Where's your costume?"</p><p>"I am dressed up," Jane insisted, presenting her clothes. "I'm a librarian."</p><p>"So you dressed up as yourself," Darcy groaned, hanging her head. "The whole point of dressing up for Halloween is to be something different than who you are every single day."</p><p>"A librarian is totally different from an astronomer," Jane scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can we just get this over with?"</p><p>"Help me attach my detached head, and then we can get in line to go inside," Darcy said, handing her head to Jane.</p><p>Jane looked at the head and then back up at Darcy, rolling her eyes. She stepped closer to Darcy and started fiddling with the connection piece on the neck of Darcy's costume. After a few moments, she had the head attached and stepped back to admire her handiwork.</p><p>"Your detached head is now attached," Jane announced, smiling proudly at her work.</p><p>Darcy offered her elbow, and Jane slipped her arm through. The pair made their way to the front of the Haunted House with nervous smiles on their face.</p><p>Jane stopped short of the entry and took a deep breath, forcing Darcy to stop in her tracks. "Do we really have to do this? I hate jump scares."</p><p>Darcy looked at her for a few moments and dropped her arms to her side. "I hate them too, but the adrenaline rush I get from them is addictive," Darcy said, shrugging her shoulders. "We don't have to go in if you really don't want to."</p><p>Jane thought about it for a few moments and nodded her head slowly. "Let's do this."</p><p>Darcy's face lit up with a bright smile as she spun on her heels and walked quickly to the front door of the Haunted House. Jane watched her for a few moments, smiling and chuckling to herself, before taking off after Darcy.</p><p>. . . . . . . .</p><p>Jane's heart was racing as she ran out of the haunted house, screaming bloody murder. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw the clown with the chainsaw chasing after her still. Darcy was nowhere to be found, but at this point, it was every woman for herself.</p><p>In the near distance, Jane saw a hay bail with a group of people gathered around. "Safety," she sighed, "that must be the exit of this damn house."</p><p>She took off at a mad dash and refused to look back until she was a safe distance away from the haunted house. Once she made it to the hay bail, Jane stopped running and bent over, resting her hands on her knees as she took a few deep breaths.</p><p>"I'm going to kill Darcy when I find her," she grumbled, slowly standing up straight and looking around the fairgrounds. After a few moments of searching, she noticed Darcy running towards her. There was the familiar sound of chainsaws echoing in the distance.</p><p>Jane braced herself for impact as Darcy ran towards her. Opening her arms, she wrapped Darcy up in a big hug and collapsed onto the ground after the crash.</p><p>The two were a ball of giggles, lying in the hay for a few moments. Darcy rolled off of Jane and sat straight up, looking around.</p><p>"This was a lot of fun," Darcy said, offering a hand to help Jane sit up.</p><p>"It was definitely a Halloween adventure to remember," Jane replied, reaching over to wrap an arm around Darcy's shoulder.</p><p>"Can this become an annual thing?" Darcy asked, resting her head on Jane's shoulder.</p><p>Jane looked down at her for a minute and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "As long as you promise to be on time next year."</p><p>"Deal," Darcy replied, looking up at Jane with a big smile on her face.</p><p>The pair sat in silence for a little while longer, watching the groups of people coming out of the Haunted House with pure terror on their faces. Both women smiled and laughed as they enjoyed the sights in front of them.</p><p>"So," Jane began, shifting her body to force Darcy to sit up, "what else is there for us to do here?"</p><p>Darcy looked around for a few moments and then pointed at the cornfield in the distance. "I think that's a corn maze over there we could tackle."</p><p>"Are there any clowns with chainsaws in the maze?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I don't think so," Darcy replied, shaking her head.</p><p>Jane nodded her head and pushed herself up off the ground. She extended a hand down to Darcy with a smile. "Then let's go get lost in the corn!"</p><p>Once Darcy was standing, they both took off towards the corn maze and into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>